


Couch

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The boys are buying a couch.





	1. Cushions

“It’s gotta be perfect, man, not just okay!” Dean said, loudly enough that they got a dirty look from a fellow customer.  He was spread out on what had to be the hundredth couch they’d tried, seeing as they’d been at the furniture warehouse for two hours now.

Sam sighed, wiping his hand over his face before looking over at Castiel and Kevin.  They understood what Dean was saying, sure, but this was getting ridiculous.

Castiel only shrugged, leading Kevin to the next couch.  This one was L shaped and brown, not all that attractive, but decent looking enough for a bunker television room that no one else would see.

Kevin collapsed onto it, sinking into the cushions.  He sighed, obviously liking the couch.  “Dean, come try this one,” he said, watching through hooded eyes as Dean got up to join him.  

Dean collapsed right next to Kevin, sinking in as well.  “Oh, this is nice,” Dean said approvingly.  He got his arm up and around Kevin’s shoulders, pulling the smaller man into his side.  “Good for cuddles, too.  Come try, guys.”

Dean motioned to Castiel and Sam, who were still standing there observing.  Sam sat next to Kevin on the couch, putting his feet up on the extended section.  “I fit on this one,” he commented, earning a giggle from Kevin.

“That’s unusual,” Kevin whispered to Dean, who laughed himself.

Castiel sat on Dean’s other side, bringing one leg up underneath him so that he could turn and face the others.  “This one is quite comfortable,” he said, his words never quite as relaxed as his body language.  Dean squeezed Kevin’s shoulders before releasing the boy, looking around the store to make sure they weren’t under scrutiny before laying across Castiel’s lap. 

“Quite comfortable,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s chest, inhaling the angel’s scent deeply.  “I can totally see us relaxing on this couch, guys.”

“I can see us doing more than just relaxing on this couch, Dean,” Castiel replied, the insinuation resting there in his comment.  Dean hummed, imagining similar things.

“Yep, I think we need to get this couch to the bunker,” Sam said.  When Dean glanced over at him, Sam was adjusting his pants, much to Kevin’s interest.

“Well, let’s get this thing, then!” Dean said, jumping up eagerly.  He waved at a sales associate, an older woman who had been dutifully following them around and offering her services here and there in the past two hours.  

“Gotta test out the cushions of this thing as soon as possible,” Dean said, winking at them all before the woman got over to them.  Kevin blushed, but relaxed into Sam’s side while Dean talked to the sales woman.


	2. Couch Cushions

It took all four of them to get the couch from the store into the bunker.  Luckily it came apart into two pieces and they had thought to bring an old pick-up truck in addition to the Impala – there was no way they were going to have the thing delivered to the bunker by strangers.

Too many questions.

As much help as Castiel’s angel strength was, maneuvering the large piece of furniture was the tricky part.  The hallways of the bunker weren’t all that big, so it took all of them to get it down to their newly renovated television room.

They took the saran-type wrapping off of the couch, fluffing the cushions before it was all set.

Dean’s grin was contagious, especially after he flopped down onto the fresh, new couch.  “Come on, guys,” he said, holding his arms out wide.  “This couch is for all of us, not just me.”

Sam found his place on the L-shaped end, stretching his legs out.  Castiel sat at the other end, Kevin finding settling in between Dean and Castiel.

They relaxed for a few minutes, their bodies tired from moving furniture.

Castiel was the first to recover, naturally, and he reached out to Kevin to pull the young man into his lap.  Kevin went willingly, straddling Castiel’s hips.  He gave the angel a small smile, Castiel’s words from earlier ringing in his mind.  _“I can see us doing more than just relaxing on this couch, Dean.”_

Dean and Sam watched as Castiel pulled Kevin into a lazy kiss, no rush in their movements.  The Winchesters usually let Castiel have his time with Kevin first, knowing that Castiel wouldn’t steal Kevin away from either of them.  Dean and Sam both had no shame, they were all for stealing Kevin from one another when they wanted him.

They watched Kevin and Castiel until Kevin’s hips began moving in Castiel’s lap.  Impatiently, Dean reached over to grab the young man, breaking their kiss and dragging Kevin to his own lap.

Kevin only had a little time to breathe before Dean was kissing him again, his hands finding Kevin’s ass and encouraging him to move.  Immediately Kevin complied, searching for a bit of friction on his growing erection.  

Dean had complete control of the kiss, his tongue exploring every cavern of Kevin’s mouth as he’d done a hundred times before.  He’d never get tired of the younger man’s energy and enthusiasm, especially when he was grinding down on Dean’s cock like that.

Before Dean was ready to let go, Sam reached over to take Kevin away.  Dean huffed his annoyance, having just gotten into the groove, but Sam didn’t care.  

Instead of pulling Kevin down in his lap like the others had done, Sam laid Kevin out on the L of the couch, draping his huge body on top.  Kevin’s hands immediately grasped at Sam’s shoulders, his legs spreading to give Sam the room to slot between them.  Dean and Castiel watched as Sam started to grind down into the younger man, cute mewls of pleasure leaving Kevin’s lips when Sam attached his own to Kevin’s collarbone.

When Dean couldn’t take the inactivity of his own body anymore, he rolled toward Castiel, pulling the angel to him.  If Sam was going to occupy Kevin, Dean would find himself some pleasure elsewhere.

Castiel didn’t mind one bit, as his hands and lips were immediately tangled with Dean’s.

There was only one more fleeting thought in Dean’s mind before he lost himself to the pleasure –  _This couch is perfect._


End file.
